Monkey city
The City's 1 of the only 2 major areas throughout the Curious George universe (other than minor areas such as Hawaii & Sydney). The City's a fictional city adjacent to The Country that resembles New York City and possibly even in Chicago (subscribed by Ted). Little specific information's given on the layout of The City, with the exception of a few maps which either show only a certain neighborhood of the municipality or are very general. This includes a map of a subway line & a bus map that show the area surrounding the Glass Palace & the Library. Known Sub-Areas *The Apartment *The Museum *City Grocery *Chef Boyardee's Restaurant *Central Park *The Hospital *The Library *The Monkey apartment The City Gallery 4 curious george-(curious george sees stars; curious george gets a trophy)-2010-04-18-0.jpg Professor Wiseman with curious george .jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-06-25-0.jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-11-0.jpg 0 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 1 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 2 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-16-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-27-0.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2015-07-29-0.jpg 6 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 6 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 2006 movie curious george image gallery 1.jpg 2006 movie curious george image gallery 2.jpg 2006 movie curious george image gallery 4.jpg 20150325 142227 272808 kids curious-george-new-eps-2015.png 2 curious george-(george's curious dragon dance; bowling for bobolinks)-2015-08-06-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2015-07-22-0.jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2009-12-14-1.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-04-01-0.jpg 5 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg 4 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg 2 curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg Curious George Season 9 Episode 5 George's Curious Dragon Dance Bowling for Bobolinks.jpg 3 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg Curious-George.jpg Curious George fell down.jpg Curious George with Hundley.jpg Curious-george-gets-a-trophy.JPG Curious George and Marco.jpg Netti with Curious George.jpg Curious George 3 poster 11.jpg Curious George Genderbend slides 1.png Curious George English Cartoons No Knowing Gnocchi (2).JPG Curious George Celebrates Mother's Day with an all-new episode celebrating latina moms.jpg Curious george-show.jpg Courious georgemap.png Ehad.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 01.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George .jpg Steve Cheering for Betsy while showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George Cheering for Betsy.jpg Steve & George With Their Cartoon Teeth.jpg Outdoor4.jpg Images (10).jpg Tt044954586.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 8.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 4.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMTYyMjA4ODUwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ3NTg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Images (6)00.jpg MWYH & Professor Wiseman.jpg The Hospital.jpg Dr.Baker.jpg George in the ambulance.jpg The Doorman's Hat Wrong Color.jpg Charkie showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Charkie looking sad.jpg MWH & Professor Wiseman.jpg Hundley.jpg The Doorman with George.jpg MWH & Professor Wiseman Felt Sorry for George.jpg Steve showing his teeth.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth 1.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth.jpg Index (5)0.jpg 901B-2-560x315.jpg Mqdefault45.jpg Images (5)00.jpg CG- Ted sneezing.png Images (2).jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg MPW-25421.jpg Images (30).jpg Images (7).jpg Cayley.jpg Betsy's Smile 3.jpg Betsy's Smile.jpg Betsy's Smile 1.jpg Images (41).jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 large.jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 thumb medium.jpg Ee7452d6416e798db0ae2d7c322811af (2).jpg Hqdefault (8).jpg Tumblr nm8iv7yge11qka779o1 1280.jpg Maxresdefault (8).jpg NTwExUCcrPNs2uBwpanZPgC2fEF.jpg Images (39).jpg Index (3).jpg Images (38).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-18-15h12m33s774.png Index (5).jpg Cayley looks happy .jpg Dream Sequence Cayley.jpg Cayley's Dazed Look.jpg Cayley's Amazed Look.jpg Lily.jpg MV5BODIwNTk3MzM2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQ1Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Steve & George.jpg DTQGIXzA9yfs8o1j9g4vnkS8ZzG.jpg Images (9).jpg Steve With George.jpg Huin Kuan An.jpg Hoa.jpg Mr.Glass 3.jpg Mr.Glass 4.jpg Mai.jpg Flamingos.jpg Meerkats.jpg George riding on charkie.jpg George is disappointed in Hundley.jpg George running away with charkie.jpg George's strange look.jpg George on charkie.jpg Charkie and George.jpg Aunt Margaret 2.jpg Giraffes.jpg Orangutans.jpg Penguins.jpg Aunt Margaret holding Charkie's Leash.jpg Aunt Margaret walking Charkie.jpg Hqdefault (20000).jpg Dog Counter Gallery.jpg Charkie and George in Donut Shop.jpg Aunt Margaret with Charkie.jpg George with a sheep dog.jpg Zeros To Donuts.jpg Charkie Tackles George.jpg Aunt Margaret 1.jpg Charkie playing .jpg Charkie with the blond girl.jpg George with his spy telescope.jpg George with the spy telescope.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg George Showing Steve his book.jpg Steve serving Lemonade .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 5.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 4.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 2.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 6.jpg Steve & George showing their cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 05 .jpg George with the african-american girl.jpg Images (06).jpg Images 121.jpg Images (200).jpg 1280x720--8X.jpg 1280x720-o94.jpg Outoforder.jpg Images 6000.jpg 1622061 10152955129125376 2374506402988236674 n.jpg 30676202d6208f212 c.jpg Images4000.jpg Rescue Squad 86.jpg Movie House Monkey.jpg Hqdefault1.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 02791a862e8716f815e78d3b6e93a0e4.jpg E6b0fa2ca96962543c4a27492b097a9bb640f4bbfcfbb48dcb7cc10e00d0dbd1 large.jpg Doxie.jpg Dorothy.jpg Hundley with the doorman,MWYH And George.jpg X240-yYK.jpg Images (31).jpg Lobos De Plata.jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094 large.jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094 thumb medium.jpg 1280x720-Geo.jpg 049ca0baab06d091fc17df933755dbbe.jpg Maxresdefault (12).jpg Hqdefault (9).jpg 2682251.jpg A8e49d696ac406c4c72a5955c8c97f21.jpg CuriousGeorge sound-music.png MV5BMTQ2ODMwMDI3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQ1Mjc3NTE@. V1. SX100 SY75 .jpg Images (-7).jpg Images (-10).jpg 7a2b4c2d6ef9c17f6d87841764a9b5f87044bb70ab2746c0e098c69d69ff7b5a medium.jpg Pog09wekkk1d1tc.jpg Mr.Reloj Steve & George trying to catch the boat .jpg Lucky The Kitten.jpg Charkie gets scolded by george.jpg Charkie's Disappointed Look.jpg Charkie Barking Happy.jpg Charkie's Sad Look.jpg Charkie Lies Down.jpg Charkie's Angry Stare.jpg Charkie's Angry Look 2.jpg Charkie's Happy Look.jpg George Riding On Charkie.jpg Steve's Strange Face Feature.jpg Images (566).jpg Betsy's Strange Look.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy Straining.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Betsy .jpg Hundley with George.jpg Charkie with George.jpg Hundley with Lucky.jpg Images (50).jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 01 .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth .jpg Charkie 1.jpg Betsy.jpg Aunt Margaret 01.jpg Charkie 2.jpg Aunt Margaret .jpg Betsy 1.jpg Normal Size Aunt Margaret.jpg Giant Size Aunt Margaret.jpg Giant Size Aunt Margaret 1.jpg Hundley on his pillow.jpg Hundley's Angry Stare.jpg Hundley near the elevator .jpg Hundley's smile.jpg Charkie & Hundley's Dog Fight.jpg MWYH & George.jpg IMG 0034.jpg Dar BetsyIMG 6509.JPG Snapshot 8 (08-09-2019 17-24).png Snapshot 7 (08-09-2019 17-23).png Snapshot 6 (08-09-2019 17-20).png Snapshot 5 (08-09-2019 17-06).png Snapshot 2 (31-08-2019 23-49).png Snapshot 1 (31-08-2019 23-47).png Picture5.png Picture4.png Picture3.png Picture2.png Picture1.png Movie House Monkey 0001.jpg LRiHY6.jpg Jbw8r9.jpg From Scratch 0002.jpg From Scratch 0001.jpg Doctor Monkey 0001.jpg Curious George's Rocket Ride 0002.jpg Curious George's Rocket Ride 0001.jpg Curious George and the Trash 0005.jpg Curious George and the Trash 0004.jpg Cooking with Monkey 0002.jpg Cooking with Monkey 0001.jpg Maxres1.jpg Untitled (3).png Snapshot 7 (09-08-2019 13-22).png George and Marco Sound It Out 0002.jpg George and Marco Sound It Out 0001.jpg Curious George Personal Trainer 0002.jpg Zeroes To Donuts 0001.jpg Untitled (2).png Curious George, Spy Monkey 0002.jpg Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 0001.jpg Curious George Takes A Vacation 0001.jpg Curious George Swings into Spring! 0001.jpg Curious George Personal Trainer 0001.jpg Curious George Gets A Trophy 0001.jpg Curious George Finds His Way 0002.jpg Curious George and the Trash 0003.jpg La-caserne-de-pompier.jpg L-avenue.jpg Le-pont.jpg Le-restaurant-Pisghetti.jpg Le-parc-2.jpg Le-parc-1.jpg Le-lac.jpg L-immeuble.jpg Hall-d-entree-de-l-appartement.jpg Le-musee.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.png curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.png curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.png curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.png Monkey Size Me_0002.jpg Monkey Size Me_0004.jpg Category:Places Category:Big City Inhabbits